Diva's Night
by Digital Tempest
Summary: [Parody] A parody of Ladies Night by Lil Kim and the gang. Rated R for language.


**title:** Divas Night  
**author:** Tempest  
email: [][1]tempest@thatbitch.com**  
disclaimer:** I don't own anyone recognizable from the WWFE. They are owned by Vince and WWFE and themselves of course. I also don't own the rights to this song, I think it was originally Kool and The Gang.. then Kim and the Gang remade it, yo. No copyright infringement intended. I just do this for fun.  
**author's notes:** Another parody brought to you in part by the letter P and the number 3. :D I wrote this before Invasion. I cannot stand Terri that's why she's not in this. *evil grin* And uhhh... I don't have an excuse for Ivory yet. :D She's just not in it either. This fic is mass confusion. It came from a massly confused individual. Enjoy!

=== 

**Stephanie:**  
{dice shakin}  
Uhh {dice thrown} yeah  
Uhh, here's another one, and another one  
Yeah  
Steph Helmsley, the Queen Bee   
*music cue* 

**Chyna (Angie Martinez):**  
It's divas night what, it must be Chyna on the mic  
The Butter P honey got the title got the spice  
Make the hos fight, hit the em with a right  
Yo I just won this motherfucker back last night _*points at belt*_  
And uhh... I'm the head bitch of this all-star team  
Me and Steph is gettin cream, like Thelma and Louise  
but on chrome, never leave that divas shit alone  
So if you say it's on then it's on 

**Stephanie (Lil Kim):**  
Ladies shakes your hips  
We got these guys whipped they wrapped around the wrist  
Here's a french kiss   
I dismiss all you chicks from WCW, yea hos  
you jealous , ooowwww  
W-W-F Divas, are the dopest  
Like a penny with a hole in it, y'all just hopeless  
And get this,we ain't run-nin  
Bitches tryin to knock us off, keep tryin  
All it takes is one phone call to my divas team  
We get on that ass, like a soundtrack WWF Aggressions   
Set It Off with the hurricane Lita   
Y'all missin the fun , what the fuck  
Bump Lil Kim in the trunk and the buck to my thorough bitches  
Lemme see ya raises your hands if ya really feel me.  
It's the Billion Dollar Princess, Steph'nie  
And I got all my divas with me  


**Chorus (All the divas):**  
HEEEEEEYYYYY  
Oh this is divas night, and our rhymes is tight  
Oh this is divas night, oh what a night (oh what a night)  
Oh this is divas night, and the feel is right   
Oh this is divas night, oh what a night (oh what a night)

**Trish (Left-eye):**  
Uhh, always up front, never take shit  
You know we divas don't take that, we'll lay your ass flat  
We be the one chockin ya paragraphs, with laughs  
Getcha back up on the right path  
Ain't no stoppin me divas from straight jammin' get our rock on  
Makin' the men dance for our pleasure that's right ya'll  
Booty shakin with the glass in my left one  
Right hand sayin dance son.  


**Lita (Left eye 3):**  
To me my girls is fancy fly bitches  
To my men keep wishin', stay in line yo, we  
Lady pimps ain't havin that shit  
If you WCW chicks step, catch a brick ho  
Strictly a bell ringer  
Can't lay a finger on us big bad wwf divas.  
We be the one to blame as the flames keep risin  
To the top and it don't stop  


******Chorus (All the divas):**  
Oh this is divas night, and our rhymes is tight  
Oh this is divas night, oh what a night (oh what a night)  
Oh this is divas night, and the feel is right   
Oh this is divas night, oh what a night (oh what a night)  


**Molly (Da Brat):**  
GOSH-  
Y'all see, how these bogus bitches try to just imitate the dopest bitches  
Approachin' with ill intentions they focusin on our riches  
If it's, too hot then get your ass up out the kitchen.**  
**Buh-Buh and D'von I don't give a damn if you don't care for me.**  
**Hittin em with these sluggers *holds up fist* knockin ya in the mouth pow  
Bitches bust, we just, keep kickin your ass

**Tori(Da Brat 2):**  
And you can spread rumors shit is makin me sicker than head tumors   
Humor me, by huggin me sayin you lovin me  
These phony bitches be buggin, I can tell  
You want me and the girls to come after you.   
Need to get me mo' of these, Belve-ve's and 40's  
Drinkin' Hennessey from overseas pimped out in my green  
Fuck the bullshit, we keep it right Who, the original divas still  
comin and gunnin Straight from the WWf  
Tonight's the night for all the divas, get it right!  
  
**Chorus (All the divas):**  
Oh this is divas night, and our rhymes is tight  
Oh this is divas night, oh what a night (oh what a night)  
Oh this is divas night, and the feel is right   
Oh this is divas night, oh what a night (oh what a night)  


**Jackie (Missy):**  
Aiyyo Steph, heheh, yaknowhatI'msayin ?  
I ain't even gon' leave without sayin sun'un bout this here  
You ain't gonna use me to just be singin hooks  
What I look like?  
Christina Aguilera or somebody? Heheh**  
**Check it out, uh huh, yeah  
Oh what a night  
You should be like Jackie 'stead of bein like Mike  
I like to ride pony's instead of ridin bikes  
Jackie got the rhymes to incite   
I gotta catch a flight  
Aheheh, round three and shit  
Bitches can't see us from Torrie to Stacey Kiebler  
Aaaaoooowwww them bitches wanna be us  
Heh we out he-ooh  
  
**All Divas:  
***divas night, divas night...* 

   [1]: mailto:tempest@thatbitch.com



End file.
